What does that mean, Sir?
by LittleXMissXFatale
Summary: Before Lieutenant Hicox was sent to France, he had to complete another 'mission' . . . An Archie/OC oneshot


**_Hey Readers! _**

**_So, this idea came to me from my friend Hybriseia, and I finally took the time to write it down. It's a steamy fic, based on the events before Archie went to France. Hope you enjoy! And R & R :)_**

* * *

Lieutenant Archibald Hicox marched valiantly into his office with a feeling of determination and purpose weighing heavily on his heart. Mere moments ago he was briefed by his Commanding Officer in the presence of none other than the Prime Minister himself, Winston Churchill, on what would be the most important mission of his career. In fact, the mission was exceedingly significant as it could be the greatest tide turner of the war; defeating the Axis Power and exterminating Hitler along with his beloved cronies.

However, this would not be an easy task, and Archie could already begin to feel the pressure mounting up inside him. I cannot fail. I must not fail. With a deep sigh, he fell into his desk chair, slipping off his green beret, which he placed down neatly before picking up his phone and dialling his secretary. "Miss Fairchild, could I please see you in my office? Thank you." The Lieutenant hung up before picking up an old, tattered, German-English dictionary. "Well, old boy, I guess this is goodbye," he smiled almost wistfully at the book, stroking its aged spine. Years he had spent studying this language, and now he had to put it into practise with its native speakers. Shouldn't be too hard, he thought, practise makes perfect after all.

His conversation with his book was interrupted by a knock on the door and a sweet shrill voice. "You wanted to see me, Lieutenant?" Miss Fairchild asked, a curious smile on her scarlet painted lips. Archie's cheeks became slightly flushed at being caught talking to an animate object, but shook his embarrassment off with a fake clearing of his throat.

"Ah, yes. I have some important development I need to inform you-"

"If it's 'bout that report for the General, I'm still typing it up. My writer's been playin' up all day, gettin' stuck and such. Had to burrow Shirley's, but even hers wasn't that grand I tell ya," she interrupted, making her way over to Archie's desk.

He sighed impatiently at the young woman in reply, forcing a smile upon his lips. It was one of Miss Fairchild's less finer qualities, her constant interruptions and high irritating voice, but she made up for it with her diligence and hard work. "No, no. It has nothing to do with that or any other aspects of your work," he stated quite firmly. "I have been assigned to another post. Out in the field to be exact, amongst all the action into the lion's den."

"Oooh . . . Are you goin' on a secret mission?" Miss Fairchild's doe-shaped eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Miss Fairchild, would you please not interrupt," Archie reprimanded her as softly as possible. He then noticed that his buxom secretary had placed herself quite comfortably upon his desk, sitting on a small pile of files. Irritated, but still saving face, the Lieutenant gently took her hand in his, leading her off the sturdy table.

"So sorry, Sir, didn't realize I was sitting on ya notes," she apologised with a cheeky grin.

"It's quite alright," Archie stated calmly. "As I was saying, I will be moved to where the fighting is and of course this means I will no longer be your superior. But don't worry, you, my dear Miss Fairchild, will be assigned to a new desk first thing Monday morning. I gave you an excellent reference."

"Oh wow. I'm ever so grateful, Sir, but I can't help but feel sad that you'll be leaving. Do you really have to go?" Miss Fairchild asked with an animated pout.

"Yes, of course," Archie replied, standing. "It is my duty." He then approached Miss Fairchild, again taking her hand in his before placing a kiss upon her knuckles; his moustache tickling her skin. Miss Fairchild was delighted by his action, making a girlish giggle. "Farewell, Miss Fairchild, and thank you for your wonderful service. Take the rest of the night off, I'm sure you have plenty of other things you would rather be getting on with." His smile and gratitude was genuine, and so was hers as she listened to his goodbye, however the young lady insisted she stay.

"On the contrary, Sir, I 'ave nothin' to do except go home to an empty flat and 'ave a cuppa by myself. Got nuffing ever since Fred died, God rest his soul, might as well give ya a hand with packin' up. It'd be fun just you and me," Miss Fairchild smiled in sweet seductiveness, closing the gap between herself and Archie even more so that their noses were inches apart. Taken aback and slightly nervous at the secretary's sudden advance, he cleared his throat before taking a step back.

"Well, thank you very much, Miss Fairchild, I would very much appreciate it. But only if you truly don't mind."

And almost like a cat in season, she purred back: "It would be my pleasure, Lieutenant."

Archie couldn't hide his awkwardness of the situation before he fled to the corner of his office to pack up his belongings. Amused, Miss Fairchild began to sort through the files she had so clumsily sat on moments ago, before noticing the Lieutenant's dictionary of the German language. "Oooh . . . what's this?" she said in animate curiosity, as she picked up the book, flicking through it. Before he could reply, her scarlet painted finger underlined a word. "What does _Ge-schlechts-ver-kehr_ mean, Sir?" she asked, feigning curiosity as her mischievous self had already spotted the answer. Yet she was in a very playful mood and seeing as this was the Lieutenant's last evening here; she wanted to make it rememberable and give him a pleasurable farewell.

However, at her question, Archie's handsome face was suddenly the shade of a fire truck and his words stumbled as he made his way back to her. "It-it . . . means . . . church service," he stated with a quick, innocent lie as he gently snatched the book out of her hands.

Miss Fairchild then wandered innocently towards him, her arms behind her back and her full chest pushed out, making the buttons of her tight blouse stretch. "Really? Doesn't sound like church service. But then again you'd know, Sir, having learnt such a hard and unfamiliar language. So knowledgeable."

Archie made a small gulp and began to feel suddenly hot as she purred and leant out her breasts. He was not turned off by this young lady at all and instead found her an attractive beauty, with her curvy figure which was always covered in slim-fitting clothing. Yet he had a reputation to uphold, plus the fact he had a mission to worry about . . . no, he would still do his best to deny her advances in a polite manner. "Well, thank you, Miss Fairchild, I-"

"You're most welcome, Lieutenant," she cut him off. "But it's still a funny language, isn't it? But what do you 'spect from the Jerries, they worship a man with a funny, little moustache." She giggled at her own jibe.

"Yes . . . quite right," Archie replied, humouring her. "Well, we best carry on." He gave her an encouraging smile before sitting at his desk.

"Of course, Sir. I apologise for being so . . . distracting," Miss Fairchild returned with a cheeky grin before walking over to the adjacent filing cabinet, swaying her womanly hips.

Archie slowly pulled his wandering blue eyes off her rear end; taking a deep breath. It was going to be a long night, he thought, pulling open one of the desk draws and emptying out its contents of paper and files. Suddenly for the first time since he had invited his secretary into his office, there was silence. But unfortunately for Archie, the silence was broken almost immediately as Miss Fairchild began to hum. Irritated and annoyed again, he looked up from his work with an exhausted sigh; his eyes catching the most delightful sight. Miss Fairchild's well-rounded rear end was stuck up into the air, bumping and grinding and swaying to her own rendition of Glenn Miller's "In the Mood". The Lieutenant was hypnotised, his eyes following every sensual movement she made. He suddenly began to feel himself grow hot and sweaty and his groin was met with a pleasurable sensation. Gulping hard, he tried to tear his gaze away from her, now looking at the bottom of her exposed suspender.

Still bending over, going through the bottom draw of the filing cabinet, Miss Fairchild slowly glanced back, catching Archie's gaze on her backside. She was immensely pleased with the outcome. "Oh Sir, look!" she squealed, feigning concern as she stood up, lifting her skirt up even more, exposing her stockings which had a small ladder running down it. Archie woke from his trance but felt still aroused as she purposely drew attention to her leg. "Oh, that was my last pair of nylons! Who knows when I'll be able to get another pair!" she sulked. "Does it look noticeable, Sir?"

The Lieutenant was embarrassed at her question and quickly, to appear unfazed by her suggestful predicament, turned back to his reports. "No, no. Not at all," he replied, trying to keep his voice calm. He couldn't let her see his weakness; he couldn't give in to her lustfulness.

"Thank God for that!" she exclaimed, slipping down her skirt so it modestly covered her skin. Again, she wandered over to Archie; her hips swaying as usual. "How does a cuppa tea sound, Sir? Shall I go and put the kettle on?" she asked.

"Yes, please, Miss Fairchild. That would be perfect," Archie grinned, feeling relief wash over him. It would be lovely to escape her presence even if it was only for a few minutes. With a cheeky look, she exited the office, making sure once again that his hungry eyes were on her behind.

As soon as she closed the door, Archie took a deep, relaxing breath, using his pocket hanky to mop up the sweat dripping down his temples. Who would have known, Miss Fairchild, the great tease of the British Empire, he thought to himself. Boy, was she driving him over the edge, still he had to continue to fight these urges. But it was oh so difficult. Taking the opportunity to finally get some work done, he sorted through his files, telling himself to stop acknowledging her simple comments. At this rate it'd be midnight before he would be finished. Moments later, Archie was stuck in his work as Miss Fairchild returned with a tray of hot tea.

"Don't worry, Sir, I know how you like it," she giggled to herself, placing the tray onto the desk. Like he had planned, he ignored her silly words and concentrated more on his reports. Miss Fairchild, unfazed, prepared the Lieutenant's tea, humming to herself once again. "There we are-" she began to say, but suddenly as she was handing over the cup to him, he accidently knocked it, sending a fountain of hot tea down onto his lap. Wincing in pain, Archie pushed back his chair, before Miss Fairchild grabbed his hanky and dabbed his wet groin. "Oh Lieutenant, I'm so sorry!" she apologised profusely. Instantly, Archie's pain had turned into absolute pleasure as she continued to rub his crotch. Still he tried to fight, but alas his body gave himself away. Kneeling on the hard floor, Miss Fairchild soaked up the tea on the ground before rising up her head between Archie's legs; her eyes widening as she saw his erect length before her. "Sir!" she gasped in fake surprise, trying to suppress a pleased smile. Embarrassed and ashamed of himself, he immediately helped his secretary up, his face flushed.

"Thank you very much for giving me a hand- No, no, I mean I really appreciate your help, Miss Fairchild, but I insist you go home now."

His words stumbling at his obvious nervousness and all he wanted was for her to leave. But Miss Fairchild had other plans. "Well, Sir, I got you into this so it only seems right that I help you out," she said in a seductive voice, pushing Archie back into his seat. She eyed up her prey, ignoring his forced pleas, her hands, fiddling with the entrance of his trousers. And just like that she freed his hard sex, licking her red lips as she once again kneeled down in front of him.

"Miss Fairchild-" Archie was cut off as his secretary took him fully into her mouth, sucking his whole length. Almost immediately, Archie stopped with his protesting and gave into the immense pleasure, mounting up in his groin. It felt good being inside her tight mouth, he thought as he moved a hand down to her hair and stroked it, running his fingers through the strands. His other hand loosed his jacket and collar in order to make himself cooler, as the delightful sensations made him hot blooded. He no longer felt ashamed . . . not at all. Miss Fairchild kept up the pace, taking him deeper into her mouth before teasingly and slowly releasing him. "Miss Fairchild . . ." Archie said in a low, hungry voice.

"Please, call me Lizzie, Sir," she purred, licking her lips. Still watching the Lieutenant, she then began to undo the buttons of her tight blouse, exposing her bra. Archie's eyes followed her every moment, clouded in absolute lust and felt himself wanting to just tear her clothing off in one go. She was such a tease! And indeed, she was as she slipped the blouse off her shoulders and then unfastened her bra, exposing her large breasts. The fire in Archie grew as he watched his secretary run her hands over her hard nipples, this time teasing herself, moaning as she continued to play with her self.

"Bugger it!" he growled, wanting to satisfy his hunger. Archie grabbed Miss Fairchild by the waist, before groping one of her ample breasts; his thumb flicking her erect nipple. He placed rough kisses down the side of her neck before he led his mouth down to her chest, letting his tongue do the work.

"Oh Sir . . ." Miss Fairchild moaned, feeling her sex throbbing between her thighs. She too wanted him now, and Archie, being a complete gentleman, wasn't going to make her wait much longer. His hands had now moved further down her curvy body, hoisting up her pencil skirt over her hips and exposing her naked sex and suspender belt.

"Well, well, no knickers . . ." Archie smirked, before caressing the hair covering her soft entrance.

"There's a war going on, Sir," she replied in almost a purr before biting her bottom lip as Archie inserted a finger inside her. She was wet, soaking wet, and hot with lust. Slowly, he began thrust into her, then moving his damp finger out and stroking her aching bud. Miss Fairchild replied by rubbing herself harder against his finger in wantonness; like a pretty little cat in season. Archie loved watching her pleasure herself against him; watching her play with her rosy-coloured nipples like the hussy she was.

After taking his own pleasure in teasing her, he pulled his hand away, leaning back into his desk chair. Leading Miss Fairchild by her waist, he gazed at her as she placed both her legs either side of him, sitting down on his hard, throbbing member. She shook with pleasure as she took him inside her warm sex, before rocking her hips backwards and forwards, stimulating her bud. Archie made a pleased sigh, before playing once again with her breasts. He sucked and softly bit the skin and her erect nipples, feeling such an immense sensation as she rode him. "You can go faster than that, can't you, Lizzie?" he panted, urging her to pick up the pace.

"Yes, Sir," Miss Fairchild obliged with a moan. She leaned more forward, her hands on his masculine shoulders and her sensitive bud rubbing harder and faster against his pelvis. Archie now took hold of the well-rounded cheeks of her behind, squeezing and clutching it roughly, helping her gain momentum. "Oh Sir! Oh Sir!" she cried in her shrill voice, feeling herself closer to her climax. Archie too felt close to releasing himself, but wanted to hold off until she had first experienced her pleasure. He was a gentleman after all. "Oh Sir! I-I'm . . . ah, ah . . . Sir!" Miss Fairchild screamed in ecstasy, reaching her climax and riding it out, releasing her sweet juices. Not a moment later, Archie gave in, spilling his hot seed inside her.

Both lay close to each other, panting between their kisses; their skin hot and clammy. After a few moments, they broke apart, clothing themselves. Miss Fairchild now sat in her boss' chair, her hair was tousled and her blouse remained undone as she dragged on her cigarette. "So, when does your mission start, Sir?" she asked Archie, who had gone back to packing his belongings.

"Monday. Early morning," he replied, stacking a pile of reports into a box.

Miss Fairchild giggled mischievously. "Well then, Sir, that gives us the whole weekend together."

Archie just smirked back at his sultry secretary, knowing full well that there will be no relaxing before his mission. No relaxing at all.


End file.
